Cast
The cast of Heroes Reborn Main Cast Those who appear in the majority of episodes in Season 1 * Zachary Levi as Luke Collins * Gatlin Green as Emily Duval * Danika Yarosh as Malina * Francesca Eastwood as Molly Walker * Judith Shekoni as Joanne Collins * Robbie Kay as Tommy Clark * Kiki Sukezane as Miko Otomo * Rya Kihlstedt as Erica Kravid * Henry Zebrowski as Quentin Frady * Ryan Guzman as Carlos Gutierrez * Toru Uchikado as Ren Shimosawa * Pruitt Taylor Vince as Casper Abraham Returning Cast Those who appeared in Heroes * Jack Coleman as Noah Bennet * Noah Gray-Cabey as Micah Sanders * Masi Oka as Hiro Nakamura * Greg Grunberg as Matt Parkman * Sendhil Ramamurthy as Mohinder Suresh * Jimmy Jean-Louis as The Haitian * Cristine Rose as Angela Petrelli Noah Gray-Cabey Recurring Cast Appears in 2 or more episodes of season 1 * Krista Bridges as Anne Clark * Clé Bennett as Harris Prime * Eve Harlow as Taylor Kravid * Dylan Bruce as James Dearing * Aislinn Paul as Phoebe Frady * Michael Therriault as Richard Schwenkman * Dean Armstrong as Special Agent Cole Cutler * Lucius Hoyos as Jose Gutierrez * Carlos Lacamara as Father Mauricio * Hiro Kanagawa as Hachiro Otomo * Nazneen Contractor as Farah Nazan * Adrian Griffin as Detective Griffin * Nesta Marlee Cooper as Dahlia * Marianne Farley as Julia * Rachael Ancheril as Fiona * Jake Manley as Brad * Khalid Klein as Evans * Derwin Phillips as Murphy * Damian Alexander Smith as Lance * Deidre Cross as Speedy Evo * Dorly Jean-Louis as Nurse * Jas Dhanda as Parkman's Assistant * Yasmin Lau as Katana Blossom Fan * Darren Eisnor as Ninja Warrior * Phi Huynh as Yamagata Guard * Trevor Pease as Commanding Officer * Sebastian MacLean as Security Guard * Raffi Atamian as Protester Guest Cast Appears in only 1 episode of Season 1 Episode 1 * Marco Grazzini as Oscar Gutierrez * Sara Mitich as Lisa Carpenter * Richie Lawrence as Dennis Collins * Michael Murray Scratch as Charlie * Jocelin Haas as Goatee (Invisible French Man) * Thomas Mitchell as Coach Lewis * Lisa Codrington as Miss Franklin * Greg Calderone as Mack the Ice Guy * Elias Edraki as Pelon * Jon Ambrose as Thug 1 * Boomer Phillips as Thug 2 * Mélanie St-Pierre as Soccer Mom * Darren Josephs as Cop #1 * Joshua Holmes as High School Student * Stephanie Moore as Tomboy's Mom * Kalista Itakura as Japanese Reporter * Vanesa Tomasino as Spanish Reporter * Anthony Furey as Reporter #1 * Imali Perera as Reporter #2 * Marni Van Dyk as Reporter #3 * Hal Roberts as Reporter #4 * Melanie Case as Newscaster * Jeanette Roxborough as Young Woman Chased * Dan Mousseau as Young Man * Adam Kenneth Wilson as Delivery Guy * Jacqueline Thetsombandith as Attendee * Evangelia Kambites as Mom * Sylvia Zuk as Staff Member * Henry Kwok as Chinese Flying Man * Aron Tager as Old Angry Guy * Luke Gallo as Redneck * Chantelle Chung as Smart Girl * Pam Gordon as Biker Chick * Aaliyah Cinello as Child in Car * Matt Raymond as Floating Boy * Nicolas Rhind as Floating Boy's Father * Caroline Torti as Shape Shifter * Vanessa Cobham as Shape Shifter * Ric Brown as Shape Shifter * Leon Blackwood as Hip Hop Dancer #1 * Brittany Good as Hip Hop Dancer #2 Episode 2 * Christopher Cordell as Eugene Pakowski * Peter Mooney as Francis * Isaiah Slater as Damon * Sagine Semajuste as Sylvia * Eric Woolfe as Stevens * Taylor Price as Don * Taylor Lee as Young Woman * Daryn Pancer as Student * Michelle Chiu as Airport Passenger #3 Episode 3 * Toby Proctor as Norris * Todd Hofley as Doctor Moore * Chris Ip as Shintaro * Lorna Wilson as Nurse * Jenny Weisz as Waitress * Arvind Johal as Renautas Tech * Jo Jo Glass as Female Party Teenager * Kylon Howell as Party Teenager * Michael Longstaff as EVO in 6B * Elina Miyake as Bumped Intern * Brendan Murray as Guard * Aki Fujushima as Armed Guard #1 * Jay Yoo as Armed Guard #2 * Sarah Slywchuk as EVO #1 * Jim K. Chan as EVO #2 * Chantele Francis as Runaway EVO #3 * Chris Handfield as Runaway EVO #4 Episode 5 * Andrew Stelmack as Landlord Episode 6 * Aline Capella as Woman Translator * Jordan Gray as Police Officer #1 Episode 7 * Wendy Graham as Nurse Episode 8 * Ari Cohen as General Curren * Tamara Almeida as Paramedic * Jordan Schartner as Pointing Man * Emilie Paquet as Tokyo Passerby Episode 9 * Ian Blackwood as Erica's Male Chef Episode 11 * Damian Garth Brown as Ethiopian Man (Passenger #2) Category:Cast Category:Lists Category:Images